<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6:28 by justalittlegreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306182">6:28</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen'>justalittlegreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anachronisms, Bondage, Cock Rings, Fucking Machine, I swore I wasn't going to post this, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, and then pandemic happened, definitely consensual, good vibrations, hawk is a mess, however we get it, not part of any series, out of time, so we all need some dopamine in our systems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have time, energy, technology, and no small desire to take Hawkeye apart.<br/>VERY anachronistic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6:28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tries to act like he's been off somewhere having a cup of coffee or enjoying the beach, instead of standing outside the door and <i>listening,</i> growing harder and antsier as the muffled sounds from the bedroom grow louder against the insistent buzzing whine of the setup. </p><p>He takes a second to admire Hawk like this: kneeling before their low platform bed, hands curled into each other against the sheets, wrists bound, head down between his arms and resting. Blindfold. Gagged with Peggy's second-favorite cock. Behind him, the machine works tirelessly, slowly, fucking him with her actual favorite in long, slick strokes. BJ can't see it, but he knows Peg's got the cock ring on him, the one that vibrates.</p><p>The result is a beautiful, shaking mess - tears, spit, desperation, and Hawkeye at the center of it all.</p><p>Hawk can't feel or sense anything light, anything gentle - something has to cut through the noise, so BJ sits on the edge of the bed and grabs his hair in a tight fist, pulling him up. Hawk resists for a second, as though someone's told him not to stop sucking, no matter what. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard Peg's final instructions before he left the room. Maybe she did.</p><p>He rips one velcro'd cuff off Hawk's wrist and pulls harder at his hair until Hawk finally lets go. He doesn't undo the blindfold though, just sidles sideways into place, this time locking Hawkeye's wrists around his waist. Hawk can smell him, strains against the grip on his hair towards his cock, whines. BJ flicks a finger against his cheek - just enough to sting - and Hawk subsides, waiting patiently. BJ unwraps the straps of the gag and pulls the short, thick silicone cock out of Hawkeye's mouth. Hawkeye doesn't even move to massage his jaw, so BJ does it for him, fingers patient and sure as Hawk licks his lips and swallows between gasps.  </p><p>"Have you been good?" BJ asks. Redundant, stupid question - he tries his best not to resort to lines like that, but sometimes Hawk's just begging for it. Hawk's strangled "uh-huh" is worth it though. BJ lifts his head a little more, looking down. Sure enough, the red handkerchief laid out at BJ's feet is streaked. Hawk's soft, and still buzzing. BJ reaches down, cups him gently. Hawkeye rests his head on BJ's dropped shoulder and groans.</p><p>"You want this off?" he asks, voice falling into a more serious register. There's a pause, then Hawk shakes his head. "You want more?" Another pause. Hawk jerks his head back towards the machine. BJ understands, picking up the remote control on the bedside and increasing the speed and length of each thrust. Hawkeye's head falls, burying a scream in BJ's thigh.</p><p>"I'm not stopping until you finish me off," BJ says, his voice comfortably back in a more commanding tone. "You have a job to do, Hawk." This time, when Hawkeye lunges for his cock, BJ doesn't stop him. </p><p>An enthusiastic blowjob from Hawkeye is a treat. A desperate one is otherworldly. Hawk takes him all the way to a gag, which worries BJ, but he's not touching him - his hands are braced against the bed, holding himself up. Still, Hawk dives again and again, breaking the rhythm as he comes apart again, shaking, nearly falling over as the machine mercilessly pushes him past the edge.</p><p>BJ sits up straight and grabs Hawk under his harms to keep him upright. He doesn't know how but Hawkeye's doubled his efforts, his fingertips pressing into the small of BJ's back, and between the feeling of Hawk moaning around his cock and the unexpectedly erotic sight of his ass getting pounded, BJ comes abruptly, thrusting deeper into Hawk's mouth than he means to before pushing him away in an attempt to keep him from choking. Some of it lands on Hawkeye's chin, his cheek.</p><p>Hawk looks up at him, still blindfolded, and BJ's memory flashes back to another time, in another place, when he swore he could see devotion through a blindfold. Hawkeye's lips and chin drip with his come, and he can feel the pressure of Hawk's bound wrists against his back.</p><p>Hawkeye pants, still trembling, but calmer - BJ looks over his shoulder and realizes he's come off the machine, which is fruitlessly thrusting into the space between his thighs. He grabs the remote and shuts it off, the sudden quiet filling the room with the last remaining buzz of the cock ring. </p><p>Hawk grits his teeth and groans, falling forward again, and BJ quickly rips off one of the cuffs so he can relax. Hawk doesn't move. BJ unties the blindfold and reaches down to hit the button on the vibrator, but Hawk shies away from him. BJ chuckles.  He hauls a boneless Hawk off the floor, and into bed with him, wiping at the corners of his mouth with a towel, kissing the tear tracks. Hawk curls up as BJ reaches for the vibrator again.</p><p>"Come on, Hawk," he says gently. "Let's have it off." Hawk makes a motion with his hand that BJ doesn't understand. "What is it?"</p><p>Hawk tries again, flicking his wrist and bringing it to the front of his face as if - </p><p>"Oh. You need to know what time it is?"</p><p>Hawk nods, eyes closed again, twitching with a pained look on his face. BJ checks the alarm clock. </p><p>"6:28" </p><p>Hawk holds up two fingers. </p><p>"Two more minutes, she said?"</p><p>Hawk winces, buries his face in the pillow.</p><p>BJ curls around him, puts a hand over his wrung-out, oversensitive cock and balls and lets the ring buzz against his palm as the seconds tick down, listening to the long, wet, shuddering breaths. At exactly 6:29:30, Peggy comes back in the room and looks the two of them over for a satisfied minute before reaching down to turn it off herself. She and BJ gently wrestle it off him as Hawk shakes limply in their arms. Peggy sidles into the bed, puts a hand on Hawk's cheek and kisses his forehead. </p><p>"You were <i>very</i> good, darling," she croons. "Next time, I'll bet you make it an hour."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>